


Montage of Love

by Fulcrumisthebomb



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sticky, Tactile, valve eating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2206836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulcrumisthebomb/pseuds/Fulcrumisthebomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 day OTP smut/romance challenge for Transformers across various continuities. Tags and rating will change with additions.</p><p>Each chapter will be named for the OTP within for easy browsing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Cuddle" - TFP Ratchet/Ultra Magnus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Season 2 of TFP

The cadence of the heavy tread at the doorway was not who Ratchet expected; Optimus was obviously avoiding his scheduled examination and Ratchet was angry.

"I don't want to hear excuses," he snapped without turning around, shoo'ing with one hand over his shoulder. "If Optimus can't show up himself, I-," His other hand curled into a fist on the console. "Ugh. Coward."

The footsteps echoed through the sterilized room as the bot moved closer and sat. After a moment of silence, Ratchet paused and turned with a frown. "Ultra Magnus?"

"Yes?" Ultra Magnus responded automatically, though his glazed expression didn't shift from staring at the opposite wall.

Surprised by the lackadaisical response, Ratchet pivoted to face him and crossed his arms, resisting the urge to run surface scans. "Can I help you?"

Ultra Magnus slumped- actually  _hunched_ , breaking his rigid posture- his dead gaze flickering to Ratchet's briefly. "I had hoped so, but the more I consider it, I have serious doubts."

Ratchet chose to not bristle at the implied insult, focusing instead on the strange comment. He relaxed slightly, tilting his head curiously. "It's not like you to be cryptic, Magnus. Spit it out."

"I would nev-," Ultra Magnus paused, optics narrowing. "A euphemism?"

Ratchet chuckled. "Yes. Tell me what's bothering you."

At that order, Ultra Magnus shifted nervously, head bowed. The frame language was so unlike him Ratchet gave in to protocol and ran a quick diagnostic, sending a wave of apology through his fields as they overlapped with Ultra Magnus'. 

"I am not ill," Ultra Magnus protested, venting harshly. "I am... afraid." The last word was whispered, heavy with emotion.

"Of what?" Ratchet asked calmly, taking care to keep out of the large bot's personal space.

A tense silence stretched for so long Ratchet began to wonder if he would respond when-

"Megatron was correct."

Ratchet nearly stumbled in shock; he gripped the edge of the berth, glaring up at the commander. "Care to repeat that?" he growled.

Ultra Magnus in-vented, optics shuttering. "I... am no Optimus."

Ratchet froze, frowning again. "What are you babbling about?" he demanded, tapping Ultra Magnus' knee to startle him into opening his optics. "When did he say this?"

"When our Prime was... missing," Ultra Magnus replied quietly. A pang of fear pulsed through Ratchet's frame at the memory, his grip tightening on Ultra Magnus' thigh. "I led the diversion at Darkmount and Megatron quickly gained the advantage."

Ratchet snorted, patting the warm metal under his hand. "I may complain about Megatron acting like a spoiled newframe, but you know as well as I, he is as clever as he is strong. He is skilled in both verbal and physical warfare, Magnus. Do not take  _anything_ he says seriously."

Ultra Magnus sighed, turning his hands over and staring at his palms. 

"Of  _course_  you aren't Optimus," Ratchet added sharply, pleased when Ultra Magnus started. "That's why  _he's_ Prime. And no one else is, or could be, Ultra Magnus but you. Megatron likely meant to unbalance you, but he was simply stating fact. Nothing to be upset over."

Another silence followed as Ratchet watched the large hands next to his slowly fold into fists. 

"It  _is_ disturbing to me," Ultra Magnus finally replied, shuttering his optics again. Ratchet straightened suddenly when he felt one of those large hands hover over his before dropping to cover it. "I do not envy Optimus his title or responsibility, but there are  _advantages_ I- I-," 

Ratchet stared, shocked as long-buried memories pinged to be read. 

"And I am utterly  _ashamed_ to admit I had a moment of hope when I arrived on this planet," Ultra Magnus continued in a rush. "In some twisted way, it was perfect for my baser desires I cannot control. With Optimus gone and you within reach once again, I..."

Ratchet watched in astonishment as Ultra Magnus hunched further, burying his face in his hands, voice trailing into static. It had been no secret before the war that their relationship had been an exclusive one, much to the chagrin and disappointment of Ratchet's earlier lovers. Ultra Magnus had even tentatively dropped hints of bonding on the eve of war, though they had both nervously agreed to discuss it later.

There had never been a 'later'.

Naturally, Ratchet's hopes for the future had been reshaped as the war dragged on, and he had assumed it the same for his intended, as Ultra Magnus quickly climbed through the military ranks and put further distance and time between them. And yet, after all this time, after all those changes, Ultra Magnus was sitting broken in front of him, still in mourning for  _I wish_.

Instinctively Ratchet surged upwards, clamouring onto first the berth, then settling forcefully on Ultra Magnus' thighs. He swatted the shaking hands wide, reaching up with his own to grip the angular face. 

"I don't  _belong_  to Optimus," Ratchet said hotly, tugging Ultra Magnus' helm down to rest against his. "No one  _owns_ me, Magnus. You of all mechs should know that."

"Yes," Ultra Magnus intoned with a hint of amusement. "But I have seen-,"

"You know how difficult it is to get that Prime to sit still for more than two kliks," Ratchet huffed. "He carries  _all_ the weight himself, all the responsibility and stress. I've had to do what I can to keep him going."

"...Reminds me of someone," Ultra Magnus whispered, smiling when Ratchet huffed. "But, Ratchet, I-,"

"The only obstacle here is one you've created yourself," Ratchet interrupted dourly, ducking his head to tuck under Ultra Magnus' chin. "I've been so focused on keeping others alive I've nigh forgotten what it felt like to have a future. Dreams. And like a fool, I assumed others had as well."

"I couldn't," Ultra Magus whispered, one arm curling tentatively around Ratchet's waist. "I consoled myself by convincing I was furthering my career in the name of protecting you and what we wanted. It was what kept me going when I wanted or needed to stop. I still believe in that future, even if some adjustments would have to be made after the war."

Astonished yet again, Ratchet wrapped his arms around what he could reach of the wide chassis, pressing close enough to hear the steady thrum of the familiar spark beneath. "Teach me," he demanded harshly. "I can't- I had to give it up, Magnus. It hurt too much. I'm-  _so_ sorry."

"I am sorry also," Ultra Magnus sighed, relaxing against the medic. "I have been plagued by this shame upon coming to Earth and couldn't bear it any longer. This is... not what I expected."

Ratchet grinned, nestling his head just so against Ultra Magnus' neck. "Are you complaining?"

"Absolutely not." Ultra Magnus' embrace tightened, venting softly. "This time, Ratchet, I refuse to leave your side."

"And I refuse to let you go," Ratchet whispered back.


	2. "Kissing" - MTMTE Chromedome/Rewind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for MTMTE #32  
> Hurt/comfort
> 
> My own self-indulgent fantasy of how I wish Chromedome and Rewind's storyline to play out.

"So..." Rewind nearly flinched at how small his voice was. It was difficult to speak, to know it was finally safe to make noises. It was even scarier to  _listen_ ; Ratchet's grumbling, Ultra Magnus' occasional droning, Swerve's too-loud exclamations as he visited all the various patients. The silence had been terrifying but also comforting in a way, knowing everyone who didn't speak was finally beyond the reach of the horror. 

Rewind was surrounded by ghosts he could touch, reality and memories mixing until he couldn't discern which vision belonged where.

"So...?"

Rewind jerked as a weight rested on his knee, glancing up at the painfully familiar mask. Chromedome's screams had been the worst- how had he already forgotten how low and smooth his voice could be? "Sorry," he mumbled, hunching his shoulders instinctively. "I don't- I don't know what to say."

"That's a first." The wide thumb stroked the inside of Rewind's leg gently. "You don't  _have_ to say anything."

"But- It's just-," Rewind huffed, gesturing listlessly between them. "I don't know what experiences we do or don't share. I don't know how similar you are to, no offense,  _my_ Domey, and vice versa." He sighed, crossing his arms defensively. "I don't know where to go from here."

The pause was just long enough to capture Rewind's attention, tilting his head to look up at the strangely intact face.

"We don't have to go anywhere," Chromedome whispered, visor flickering uncertainly. "As long as we're together."

"That's what I meant," Rewind replied with a snort, shaking his head. "I mean, they- they told me what happened. And- Thank you. For what you did."

"Yeah." Chromedome's visor darkened as he looked away, shivering once. 

"And you remember me," Rewind added in a hushed tone, reaching down to cover the large hand with both of his. "I must've made you promise?"

"Something like that," Chromedome replied gruffly. "Can we save that for later?"

" _When?_ " Rewind snapped, shoving Chromedome's hand off his leg. "When is 'later', huh? It never came. That  _something_  you wanted to tell me? You never said it. You never made the time, and then it really was  _too late_  and sometimes I really,  _really_ hate your selfishness and secrets!"

Chromedome stiffened beside him, drawing away slightly as they glared at each other. "You're not perfect yourself," Chromedome hissed, gripping the edge of the berth hard enough to dent the metal. "You complain and moan and threaten me about mnemosurgery, yet you run blindly into  _everything_ illegal just for a hint of  _him_. You live in the past, Rewind, instead of staying here, with  _me_ , who actually  _stays_ with you!"

Rewind wanted to protest; they'd had this argument before and he had repeated himself until he was weak from shouting. He didn't have to defend himself to anyone, least of all Chromedome. Chromedome had  _known_ what he was getting into before anything started, Chromedome had  _chosen_ to live in the shadow of Rewind's 'obsession'.

That, however, had been before Chromedome had shoved him into a closet, barricading the door as Rewind screamed for him to join him, forced to listen to Chromedome's heavy sobs as he apologised over and over until the words ran into static. 

Rewind choked as he surged upwards, wrapping his aching limbs around what he could reach and clinging tightly to Chromedome. "I don't care, I don't care," he said in a rush, pressing his face in the crook of Chromedome's neck. "I don't care about  _any_ of that! Don't leave me,  _please_ don't leave me again, I'd rather die than live alone anymore!"

Strong arms circled him immediately, crushing him to the beloved chassis, the soft beat of the spark beneath steadying Rewind's hiccuping vents. "Don't say that," Chromedome murmured, dropping his helm to nudge Rewind's. "You can't keep up these double standards; you wanted me to live after- after you were gone, and I'd want you to do the same. I can't imagine what you saw and heard, but still. The universe deserves to have you in it."

"But-," Rewind huffed, then fell silent, scrambling back to look up at Chromedome. The yellowed visor was still dull with emotion as Chromedome bent down, nudging Rewind lightly before sliding their masks together. The electric shock startled Rewind, warmth tingling throughout his frame as he pushed back, curling his thin arms around Chromedome's neck. It was both familiar and foreign, Chromedome's touch almost the same but not quite.

His vents seized as he was tipped back, Chromedome's mask slipping lower to graze his neck, licks of energy transferring from the friction. Rewind had been certain he would never experience this simple bliss again, and the rush of gratitude made him tremble in Chromedome's delicate grasp. 

"I thought I'd lost you," Chromedome whispered brokenly.

"Same," Rewind gasped, hugging Chromedome's helm tightly. "Don't let me go, I need you so much, I can't- don't you  _ever_ do that again."

Chromedome lifted him, nuzzling his mask again, vent hitching at the contact. "Never again."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love "kisses" between one or two masked mechs. SO CUTE. ❤
> 
> Art by yours truly.


	3. "Rimming" - MTMTE Tarn/Kaon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While "rimming" doesn't technically directly translate to the TF fandom, I made do. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to my DJD senpai on tumblr, lickoutyourbrains

Kaon's vents hitched as the heavy bulk shifted atop him, pressing his face into the berth. Every sensation was oppressive; the weight, the heat, the too-tight grip on his neck and Kaon  _loved_  it. Tarn was always more than eager to have his smaller partner in charge, but there were times when the tank would surprise Kaon with a rough, dominating experience that left them both quite satiated. 

Now was not so different, except for the cruel dampener Tarn had locked onto one of Kaon's shoulders before proceeding to tease him into a writhing mess.  _That_  was new, and Kaon was  _not_  a fan. Tarn insisted on a great deal of foreplay- which suited Kaon just fine, as long as he was able to overload and often. Without any release, Kaon's charge was painfully high, sparking a pleasurable feedback that could not crest. Glorious, amazing torture; but torture nonetheless.

"Your voice is perfection," Tarn murmured above him, the wide mask nuzzling hotly at the back of his neck. "You sound so  _desperate_."

" _Yes!_ " Kaon groaned, dropping his shoulders to the berth as he attempted to lever his aft higher. "I  _need_ release, Tarn, please, I can't- I can't think-,"

"Always so polite," Tarn crooned happily. Kaon's spark leapt in it's chamber at the praise. "Always so obedient. So  _loyal_."

"Desperate," Kaon reminded him with a gasp, his voice trailing into laughter as Tarn's thick fingers found a ticklish set of wiring in his arm socket. 

"And I believe that deserves a unique  _reward_."

Kaon froze, pleasure shooting through his frame at the idea. Tarn was an endless font of creativity, and every time Tarn bestowed such a 'reward' on him, it had always taken at least a cycle to recover from frying his processor. He moaned, low and long, stretching his arms out above his head submissively. "I'm humbled a- and ready," he stuttered softly, anticipation sparking small licks of energy dancing down his sides. 

"Of course you are," Tarn whispered, ghosting a warm hand down the curve of Kaon's back before retreating completely. "Be patient just a klik longer, my dear."

Kaon huffed at that, already frustrated to the point of screaming, but the promise of something greater kept him silent. Seconds later he tilted his head as a new sound reached his audials; that was the distinctive hiss of hydraulics, though Kaon could not find a correlation between the noise and Tarn in his memory banks. Curious, his hands twitched, torn between remaining prone and exploring for the source.

"Patience," Tarn reminded him with a rasping laugh.

Distraction was Kaon's only savior at this point- his charge was flashing up and down his shoulder coils, sparking whenever Tarn 'accidentally' brushed them. Lubricant had coated his thighs by now, though Tarn had had some hand in that, with the way he'd been sawing his spike between them earlier. Kaon could only imagine the dark stain that would remain through recharge; perhaps he'd make a game of ordering Tarn to clean the berth next cycle. He had a strong suspicion he was only one of two mechs Tarn would willingly submit to, and that thought caused a new rush of fluids to squeeze from his aching valve, heat chasing the already damp trails down to his knees.  _Primus_ , he truly  _was_ going to start frying circuits at this rate-

Something warm and pliable swiped across the rim of his valve and Kaon choked on his cry, hands curling into fists as he instinctively bucked into the sensation. A heat very different from digits or spike nudged just past his entrance, wiggling to press erratically against the stretched mesh. The feeling was foreign but exotic, tantalising and immensely pleasurable, but Kaon's bewilderment headed the rush of emotion. Had Tarn crafted a new toy? Bought one? Borrowed? Fumbling behind him, he prompted with a nonintelligible noise- then gasped when his hand fell upon smooth unfamiliar metal. Tarn pressed into the searching touch, rumbling a laugh when Kaon's fingers froze over the curve of his nose.

" _Tarn_ ," Kaon vented heavily, voice staticky with awe. "Your mask- Your face-?!"

"Would you rather converse, or would you rather I continue?"

Kaon dropped back to the berth with a frustrated moan, curling his arms around his helm to keep them from wandering again. "I didn't think you w- would ever- at least, for me- _aaahh!_ "

Strange that Kaon hadn't been able to identify the sensation as a glossa; it had been too long since he'd enjoyed it. And _oh_ , Tarn was _skilled_ , teasing with just the right pressure and alternating wet licks and thrusts, the hot glossa writhing inside him with precise strokes. When one of Tarn's fingers joined his explorations, Kaon began shivering from the incomplete feedback. 

When Tarn hummed and suckled at his anterior node, Kaon _screamed_.

"Yes," Tarn growled, pressing a sloppy kiss to the dripping valve. "The way you sing my name so wantonly... It's the perfect melody."

Another finger slid in on the next thrust, both curling to trace a line of sensory clusters as Tarn laved at the swollen nub below- and Kaon's vision whited out as the dampener snapped and fritz'd into disrepair. Bliss crackled through Kaon's frame, rushing to transfer to Tarn's hungry fields as he sobbed in relief and ecstasy. His valve clamped rhythmically, greedily sucking Tarn's digits and glossa further inside as a wash of lubricant spilled between them. Kaon gasped his lover's name repeatedly until his voice dissolved into static, his failsafe finally tripping and plunging him into oblivion.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Kaon jerked, sensory net flaring online as he sat up so quickly he nearly overbalanced.

"Shhh," Tarn sighed, drawing him back down with a damp hand. Kaon froze midway as his texture mapping alerted him to new data, shocked by the faceplates smiling up at him. Tarn tensed as well, the strange half-smile fading into a frown. "Shall I-?"

"No!" Kaon shifted, straddling Tarn's chassis and leaning down to lay flat against him. His hands immediately glued to Tarn's face, tracing each seam and scar with loving detail. "Beautiful," he whispered, pleased when he felt the large frame begin to relax, and he hastened to vocalise his thoughts. "Strong and proud. Sharp delicate angles and just enough of a curve to soften them. So much history with just one-," he slowly stroked Tarn's cheek, "-touch."

A heavy hand fell on his back, dragging Kaon up and closer. "Kiss me," Tarn demanded roughly.

" _This_ is my reward," Kaon murmured happily just as their lips met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always wanted to write something with Tarn's mask being important in some manner. :3


	4. "Undressing" - TF G1 Red Alert/Inferno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red Alert has something new to show Inferno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to grimcognito, who originally got me obsessed with this pairing!
> 
> NOTE: I write Red Alert as having both the common plug 'n play interface and the organic styled interface upgrades (spike and valve). Inferno has just the PnP system, as he could never afford the upgrade before the War began. Red is highly embarrassed by his rare'ish equipment; Inferno abso-fucking-lutely loves it. ;)
> 
> Also, I write Red Alert as only a bit taller than the G1 minibots 'cause size kink eyyyyyy

After several cycles of no fires, no emergencies and no special ops missions to organise or review, Red Alert was fairly certain he was going to offline from anxiety. Chaos, he could handle. The more panicked those around him became, the calmer he felt. But when the Ark was calm, when things went smoothly, he grew into a twitchy mess, nervously waiting for the next problem. The anticipation was going to start a glitch if he couldn't be distracted somehow.

Recharging helped, at least during the time he was resting. Recharging with Inferno was even better, when he could afford to sneak the large mech into his room. Inferno had picked up on his anxiety during lulls in activity fairly quick, and it was habit for Inferno to remain with him during those times now. That kept other mechs from gossiping too much, so once Red Alert had accepted a relationship from his partner, it had actually been easier to keep it a secret than he'd planned.

Sighing, Red Alert checked his chronometer again. Inferno leaned down instinctively, pausing reading aloud as he nuzzled an audial horn.

"Bored?"

"Not with you," Red Alert replied, pleased when he saw the grin on Inferno's face from the corner of his optics. "It's late; I should shower and recharge."

"Mmkay." Inferno loosened his arm from around Red Alert's waist, helping to slide him to the floor. "Ya want 'nother cube 'fore we recharge? I c'n grab us some while yer washin'."

"I don't..." Red Alert froze, hands fidgeting behind his back. Everything felt so normal, so  _predictable_  it was making him twitch. "No, thank you, but why d-don't you join me?" He huffed once in amusement. "You could  _definitely_  use a wash."

"I'm not  _that_  dirty- and  _what?!_ " Inferno rocked to his feet, optics wide as he stared down at the small mech in confusion. "You don't  _ever_ let anyone in when you wash."

"And I just offered," Red Alert replied curtly, crossing his arms. "If you don't want to-," He gasped as large hands lifted him up quickly, pressing him to Inferno's wide chassis. Warm kisses were dotted across his helm, easing some of his worry.

"Ya think I'd be so stupid t'refuse an offer like that?" Inferno rumbled. "Ya 'member me beggin' to join ya 'fore, right?"

"Yes," Red Alert replied dryly. "Though I also remember your request was inspired by you wanting to interface in the washracks."

"No cleaner place to," Inferno chuckled, nuzzling Red Alert's neck before he set him down. "Ya mean it, Red? Ya dun mind me comin' with?"

"Well, not  _now_ ," Red Alert mumbled, grabbing Inferno's hand and tugging him toward the door.

"Whaddya mean, 'not now'?" Inferno tilted his head as he eagerly let Red Alert lead the way. 

Red Alert glanced slyly up at him, then made sure they were alone in the hall. "As I do with everything, I have a specific method to how I wash myself. My creators always took extra care to wash and polish me as a newframe, and I continued that tradition after I matured. When I shower, I remove every piece of my armour and clean them as well as myself."

Inferno nodded. "Ah, okay."

Red Alert waited.

"Ohh," Inferno chuckled. "That's why ya lock the doors?"

Red Alert stared up at him impassively for another second before he watched Inferno's optics brighten in understanding.

"Oh-  _Ohhh!_ "

" _There_  it is," Red Alert said wryly. Inferno was clever; it was rare Red Alert could tease him about something like this. "I will  _not_ advertise to the entire Ark that I possess... unique equipment."

"Riiight." Inferno vented harshly, his grip on Red Alert's shoulder tightening. "And yer gonna- Ya remove  _all_  yer armour?"

"Every time."

This time Inferno's vents hitched. " _Ohh_ Primus."

"I'm certain you've seen protoforms before," Red Alert huffed as he pull them into the washracks, then thoroughly inspected the room to ensure they were alone. 

"Not seen yers," Inferno rumbled, the rev of his engine echoing around them. "Clear?"

"Clear."

Inferno shoved the door closed, punching in the lock code before racing over and smoothing a large hand down Red Alert's backstruts. 

"I did not ask you to join me so we could fulfill your crude fantasies." Red Alert's voice was stern, but his optics dimmed at the intimate touch, leaning into the thick fingers eagerly. Although they couldn't slip into the small seams, Inferno always knew where to put just the right amount of pressure to heat his systems.

"Ya sure 'bout that?" Inferno murmured against Red Alert's audial. "'Cause I really wanna map out yer protoform with my mouth."

"S-Slag," Red Alert gasped, shivering at the mental image. "Fine, but- but we do this on my terms."

"Mmmm, I love it when yer in control," Inferno moaned softly.

Red Alert nodded, trying to vent overheated air as quietly as possible as he drifted toward the largest stall. It was difficult to keep from fidgeting again, forcibly clamping his hands together in front of him. He was extremely nervous, and not from the lack of activity; only his creators had ever seen him unarmoured, they were the only ones he had trusted to touch his highly sensitive inner plating and exposed circuits. Although he trusted Inferno- trusted enough to bare his very spark!- he still had a confusing mix of paralysing anxiety and eagerness.

He listened to the heavy footfalls moving closer again, pointedly straightening his back as he adjusted the temperature of the spray. Glancing over his shoulder, he looked up at Inferno with wide optics. "'Ferno, I'm- scared. Not of  _you!_  Just- Just-,"

Inferno nodded, his expression sobering as he leaned down and nuzzled their forehelms together. "I bet y'are. I'll leave if yer unsure, Red. Dun want ya feelin' pressured, okay?"

" _I'm_ the one who suggested this," Red Alert huffed, relaxing against the broad chassis. 

"Yeah, but that dun mean ya can't change yer mind," Inferno replied quietly. "Like I said, yer in control here, Red."

The large hand smoothing down his back made Red Alert shudder, the tension of the last few cycles beginning to let go. "Right. Okay. Please stay, Inferno."

"Nothin'd make me happier," Inferno sighed close to an audial. "Tell me what to do. Or not do?"

"I'll show you the clasps and catches," Red Alert replied shakily, "so perhaps you should mostly watch this time."

" _This_ time," Inferno grinned. "I sure like the sound of that."

Red Alert's stern expression broke as he chuckled, shaking his head at Inferno's enthusiasm. He fiddled with the solvent spray, turning it on to a low pressure and high heat before venting a steamy sigh. "Let me soak for a moment, then we'll, uh, start."

"Okay, yeah, sure!"

Though his hands were shaking, Red Alert felt much calmer once he began his routine. He fell into automatic movements, occasionally shaken from the monotony by Inferno's slick fingers tracing where his had just been. As his armour piled behind him in neat piles, he began sneaking glances up at his lover. Inferno's heat and bulk hovered beside him, the collecting steam cocooning them in a sheltering, silent mist. It still struck him at odd times how much larger Inferno's frame was, the wide strong hands and thick limbs that could literally crush him if Inferno was careless. Knowing the power behind the gentle fingertips ghosting around the edges of his exposed protoform made him shake again for an entirely different reason.

"How ya doin'?" Inferno rumbled, then chuckled when Red Alert melted against a thigh. "You okay?"

"The- The acoustics in here- I hadn't considered-," Red Alert stuttered, smiling shyly up at the larger mech. "You know how I am about your voice."

Inferno grinned immediately, one hand gently resting on a bared shoulder joint as he pressed his lips to the small audial. "Oh, I know that  _real_ well," he purred, the rev of his engine nearly drowning his words. "Ya feel a lot more relaxed now, Red, but yer such a little  _hot_ bot. Anythin' I can do 'bout that?"

Red Alert groaned, hands fluttering uselessly as he pressed closer. "Y-Your touches. It's so- it's almost too much. But I love it!" he added hastily when Inferno froze. "Don't stop, just, ah, slow. Go slow. Can you h-help me with my hip plates?"

"I'd love to," Inferno replied warmly, kneeling beside Red Alert and letting his hand stroke down the thin chassis. Red Alert's spark leapt as the familiar fingers traced the centre of his spark chamber's seam, but he willfully reigned in the urge to seek Inferno's answering surge of energy and merge. 

"Show me," Inferno prompted, rubbing suggestive circles on Red Alert's hips.

Laughing softly as one swipe of the big fingers tickled a set of wiring, Red Alert bent and pointed at the hidden latches, venting harshly when Inferno's hand covered his. "Th- They're here," he panted, popping the first lock in demonstration. "I need- I need it all off, 'Ferno,  _please_. Hurry."

"Oh?" Inferno squinted, picking delicately at the small mechanisms. "Ya changed yer mind 'bout 'facing in the washracks, Red?"

Even with the warm curl of pleasure bleeding through each of his systems, Red Alert managed a cheeky smile as he rolled his hips in a slow circle, thrusting toward Inferno's face and rewarded with a low groan. "As if I have a choice when you talk to me like that," he teased.

" _Primus_ , Red," Inferno vented loudly, "you stand still or we ain't gonna get this done."

Red Alert huffed, pleased to feel less scared and more in control finally. He spread his thighs, swaying lightly as Inferno fumbled with his hip fairings. "Good, Inferno," he praised, shivering at the dark look Inferno tossed up at him. "Almost done. Knee joints have to be loosened next, then you can dismantle the upper and lower leg pieces."

It was delicious torture for both of them, with Inferno's touches leaving heated trails as the rest of Red Alert's protoform was revealed. By the time he was completely bared, the armour had been scattered around them carelessly, Inferno seated on the tiled floor with Red Alert standing between his thighs. Broad hands smoothed over the shiny metal, making Red Alert rock and pant into them. A charge was already licking at the edges of Inferno's armour, transferring with each touch with a small static  _pop_.

_"'Ferno,"_  Red Alert moaned, undulating restlessly in the strong grip, "I need you. I need-  _something_ , I don't know, just- just you. Please,  _Primus_ , I'm going to  _overheat_."

"I got an idea," Inferno grinned, seating his hands over Red Alert's aft and pulling him closer, using the tips of his fingers to wedge in the hip joints, spreading his thighs. "You just keep talkin', Red, y'ain't the only one who gets off on words."

Red Alert yelped as he was jerked forward, closing the distance between them as Inferno took most of his weight in his hands. Now he was at just the right height for-  _Ohh_. He crumpled around Inferno's helm as a wet glossa flirted around the edge of his valve, tiny fingers digging urgently into seams. The pleasure of Inferno's touches was nothing compared to the deep-rooted bliss suffusing his systems from the nudges at his valve.

"Taste  _so good_ ," Inferno gasped when he briefly pulled back, winking up at Red Alert before diving forward, his glossa thrusting deep, thick enough to engage connected nodes in his upper walls. Red Alert bowed his back sharply, clutching at Inferno's helm and neck as he hooked one leg up on the boxy shoulder, frantically pushing himself flush to Inferno's face. His valve was already clamping down, trying to pull Inferno in deeper as a charge crackled violently across his frame.

"'Ferno," Red Alert nearly sobbed, scrabbling for a hold on Inferno's slick armour. "'Ferno, now, m'gonna-  _'Ferno!_ "

Inferno's engine roared, sending vibrations through Red Alert's frame as that blessed glossa twisted  _just so_  and Red Alert screamed, arching straight as he bucked against Inferno's lips. His charge flashed like lightning through the steam, jumping to Inferno's frame and sparking his own overload. The feedback of Inferno's spiking fields kept Red Alert looping through the crawling discharge until he slumped forward, spitting static before the world went dark.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Red Alert's systems primed in sync, rudely dragging him to consciousness. His frame ached, in that wonderful way he did sometimes when he and Inferno had-

Inferno. 

Red Alert sat up, hands flexing instinctively as he looked around. He was still in the washracks, but the solvent spray was gone- as was Inferno, or so he thought until he registered the heavy weight around his middle. 

"Shhh," Inferno murmured, lazily splaying his fingers across the smooth interlocking pieces on Red Alert's abdomen. "Just sittin' here. We're safe."

Red Alert nodded, slumping back against Inferno's chassis as he settled more comfortably in the wide lap. Several subroutines were still offline, prioritising main systems only due to depleted energy levels. Huffing in amusement, he flopped a hand over his shoulder and pawed at Inferno's neck. "That was... intense."

"Tell me 'bout it," Inferno sighed happily, dropping kisses along the crown of Red Alert's head. "Gotta do this again. After 'bout ten cubes and some recharge, though."

Laughing, Red Alert clumsily pivoted in Inferno's grip, wrapping his thin arms around Inferno's neck and kissing him properly. "Thank you," he whispered with a coy smile. "You're amazing."

"Slag, Red, ya dun gotta thank me for 'facin' ya," Inferno chuckled, looking embarrassed. "S'real cute, though."

"I know I don't," Red Alert sighed, nuzzling his head under Inferno's chin, ignoring his processor's repeated requests to shut down. "That's what makes you so amazing."

"Someday yer gonna see how amazin' you are," Inferno mumbled, stroking the small back soothingly. "'Til then, just gotta trust me on this one."

" _Trust_." Red Alert nodded slightly, moulding to Inferno's hold to chase the residual heat. "Always."


End file.
